This project will develop an integrated genetic and genomic resource for investigations of the central nervous system (CNS), metabolism, and immunity. Progress in the past included the completion of a genetic map consisting of microsatellite markers, the identification of large numbers of single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) in targeted genome regions and the generation of an initial resource for gene expression studies. A genome sequencing project is now underway and will provide, in addition to a reference sequence, a reference transcriptome, and genome wide information on common variation. The renewal will use this information to verify genomic rearrangements, and generate a genome wide SNP array. By assembling and then genotyping using this array we will carry out proof-of- concept genome wide association studies of several heritable traits. We will also extend the transcriptome resource through evaluation of inter-individual variation in expression. All of the information generated through this project will be made available to the scientific community through an integrated regularly updated website. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project will develop research tools which will facilitate a wide range of different investigations that could advance our understanding of a number of devastating common diseases. Notable examples include HIV/AIDS, mental disorders, and diabetes. These tools will allow researchers to uncover specific alterations in the genome - the sum of genetic material - that predispose towards or protect against such diseases.